Never The Same
by BaybieBlue
Summary: The three youngest of the Tanner/Katsopolis family are kidnapped. Why? Who? What? How? Questions will be answered. Full summary inside. Oneshot! Rated T for mention of Rape and full mention of Kidnapping


AN:This is my first time on fanfiction as a Author. If you have any tips for me please tell me! I don't even know how to make a new chapter yet. Summary:What happens when the three youngest of the Tanner/Kalopolis Family go missing? What does Michelle do? How does everyone react?

_Michelle_

I was playing in the front yard with Nikki and Alex. Becky ran inside to get some juice. Dad was at work. Jesse and Joey were out with DJ and Steph. Becky asked me to watch the twins for a second. I nodded. Then I heard a car swerve around the corner. I figured it was my next-door neighbors. The car stopped in front of my house. I grabbed Nicky and Alex's hand. "Aww they're so cute! What are the dearys' names?" The woman asked. "Cody and Dylan" I said. I didn't know these people and I was scared to tell them their names were Nicky and Alex. "You kids want some candy?" The man said. I knew this drill. This wasn't safe. "BECKY!" I shouted as the boys pulled me to the man. They were so strong when I am scared. The lady grabbed them and the man grabbed me. I screamed. I heard glass shatter and running. That was the last thing I heard because we were forced into the van with tinted windows. That was before we sped off. I kept holding Nicky and Alex close to me. "Michelle where are we going?" Alex said with his baby voice. I didn't answer. E arrived at some house. The woman took the boys and the man grabbed me. I tried escaping before kicking him and running. I only stopped because of Nicky and Alex. I heard a threat from the lady saying "I'll kill them if you don't come with us". I turned on my heels and walked into the house. The man directed me to a room and the lady took them to a different roo. In the room I was raped. Then I heard Alex and Nickys scream of hurt and terror. They don't deserve this. Niether do our families. Our family. We are one big family. I am their older sister and I should protect them. That is what I'll do.

_Becky_

When I heard Michelle scream my name I dropped everything and started to run. When I got there no one was there. Not loevely Michelle or my two wonderful sons. I xcalled the police, Jesse and Danny. They soon arrived. A few seconds later the police came back in after searching for evidence. They found the boys dolls they would never leave behind and Michelles bracelet. As of 4:08 this afternoon they were missing persons. I kept holding Jesse and crying. He was rubbing my back saying "we will find them".

_3 years later_

Its been three years. Michelle would have been 8 and Nicky and Alex 5. (just an approximate) We went to a grave we made in a backyard at the house they went missing. We have done so last year. A few months after they went missing we set it up. We sat there satring at it. When the clock turned 10 we all got up and drove to Michelles school. We were giving a speech about Michelle, Nicky and Alex. Steph and DJ came too. They get to always skip school on this day. We saw a girl in a hat and t shirt. Holding two boys hands. The boys looked younger than her. About 3 years maybe. The girl was crying. She was holding the boys close to her. Brothers maybe?) I kept trying to think of reasons. They don't look so similar. They look hurt by seeing us. That was when the girl ran up with the boys. The girl hugged Danny. She said "I know Michelle is safe. She will come home soon. The boys too. I am Danni. With an I." She kept saying in between tears. I rubbed her back. "We know too" I said to her. Then she asked a question we hoped no one would ever ask.

_Michelle_

It's been 3 years. My name has been changed along with the boys. I went to my old school as the kidnappers child. Only difference is I was kidnapped and changed to Danni Newman. Alex has been changed to Zack and Nicky to Jayden. Danni Zack and Jayden Newman. My big family has come to my school 5 times last year and 2 times this year. When we go to school our names are added to the morning announcements. Every child prayed for them. They didn't even know the children were right under their nose. They didn't notice it. Nor did my family. Then again I tried to get Nicky Alex and I to skip it every time. We only went this year just to find out more information about them at home and to see how much they changed. I was always holding the boys close to me when were together. I let go of them and went up to talk to them. "I know Michelle is safe. She will come home soon. The boys too. I am Danni. With an I." I said. "We know too" Becky said. "Whats it like at your home? How do you hope to find them?" Then Danny spoke. "Well we have a grave in the backyard for them and every year we sit at it and remember them and memories. We make their favorite meal now and then. We do everything to remember them. So we don't forget. We hope to find them in their beds safe and sound or knock at the door." He said. I nodded. Today were escaping. I got off stage and they spoke about us. They knew every sing little detail about us. I got up and grabbed the boys hands then we left school. We played in the park for a little while till It was at least 7 o clock. We started walking home. To our real home. I found the hidden key and unlocked it slowly. Careful to not make a noise. I got them inside and closed the door. We walked upstairs and I got them in their room. I told them to lay down. I went into my room and went to my bed. It was left untouched. I climbed in and pretended to sleep. I heard DJ and Steph coming closer to the door shouting "we will get it dad" Then they walked in. "Michelle?" they asked. I ignored them till they walked closer and looked at my face. "DAD JESSE BECKY JOEY" They shouted. I woke up. They hugged me. Jesse and everyone ran in. They hugged me and asked about the boys. I pointed upstairs. They ran up and came back in holding them 10 minutes later. 1 week later the kidnappers were found. We had a big celebration party with our faces compared to our age progressions on the cake. It was so funny. I was so happy to be home with my family.


End file.
